Star Fox in WWE
by Disturbed KoRn
Summary: What if the Star Fox gang was sucked into our world... And joins WWE? Find out. Must have knowledge of WWE to understand.
1. Prologue

**WARNING! YOU HAVE TO HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF WWE TO UNDERSTAND THIS.**

**ANYTHING THAT'S BOLD AND IN ITALICS IS ENTRANCE THEME MUSIC.  
**

**PLEASE ENJOY  
**

"Hello everyone welcome back to Monday Night RAW! Michael Cole here, along WWE Hall of Famer: Jerry "The King" Lawler."

"Hello everyone!"

"While you were away this match between Santino and-"

"Oh! Huge clothesline by Sheamus!" exclaimed the King, as fans cheered for their favorite competitor, holding up signs as usual.

"I agree King, this match has definitely heated up over time, Santino might be out, Sheamus hooks the leg going for the pin."  
the referee, quick on the action began the count.

"1! 2!." Santino got his shoulder up in time, Sheamus picked him up and began to punch Santino's face.

"That was close, if Santino could pull off a win, it would be an upset for Sheamus."

Sheamus irish whips Santino into the corner, who just leaned there defenseless.

"You're right Cole, it would- Oh wait, I think Sheamus is setting up the Brogue Kick!" Sheamus pounding his chest, waited patiently for Santino to arise from the corner.

"Oh man, Santino might as well just stay there." Santino started moving off the corner. "No! Here it comes, I can't watch!" The Celtic Warrior saw his target in the right spot and made a beeline for Santino and kicked with all of his might, the Milan Miracle actually saw it coming and quickly did a split, causing the devastating Brogue Kick to miss it's target, and causing Sheamus to collide with the ring post.

"Wow nice dodge by Santino, here's a roll up pin by Santino!" The ref began the count.

"1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" the bell rang 3 times and Santino's theme filled the arena.

"Here's your winner: Santino Marella!" spoke the announcer, as the crowd cheered for him and Santino started to do his victory trombone march.

"What a match for Santino, right King?" asked Michael.

"I'll say, considering Santino's brutal loss against Intercontinental Champion Wade Barret last week."

"You can say that again, Santino definitely has his eye on that championship, he wants to be the greatest champion of all the times." Santino left the arena and Sheamus stumbled out of the ring, the crowd still alive with excitement. Michael spoke again.

"Speaking of last week King, legendary tag team Edge and Christian reformed."

"Oh, I love the antics of those two!"

"Well your going to love this one." On the Titantron Edge was seen standing there with an expression of impatience, the crowd was cheering loud for Edge and started chanting his name. From the right side entered Christian.

"Hey!" said Cpt. Charisma as people too, cheered for him, one guy even had a sign that had an arrow pointing down and said _"Christian's Biggest Peep!" _Back to the Titantron Edge spoke.

"It's about time you arrived, what did you want to show me?" Christian rolled in a dolly cart which had a machine covered by a tarp on it.

"You'll never guess what I invented!" said Christian.

"Let me guess, a machine to create your own marshmallow peeps?" asked Edge jokingly.

"Um no, I got enough peeps already." Christian looked directly in the camera, causing an uproar of Christian fans to cheer.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it, your famous big whoop." Edge thought what could this contraption be, he thought of the only logical thing an Edge can think of. "I know what you built, this thing creates kazoos and streamers!"

"Unfortunately no."

"Aw, well what is it?" Christian grabbed the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a great machine with many buttons, levers, a monitor, and a door to get in. It was a metallic almost chrome color, and last it had a dial for some kind of selection. Christian stood with great pride over his genius. Edge looked at it for a good amount of time then finally spoke.

"What the hell is it?" Christian responded with:

"My friend, this right here is an inter dimensional matter transporter!" Edge was confused "If this works, we can see what goes down in other dimensions." Edge was still confused.

"Why the hell would you build that." Christian was about to speak, but then he thought, why DID he invent this machine, he was probably bored.

"Well, as the great Rock would say: IT DOESN'T MATTER! Let's try it out!" Christian began turning the dial to pick a dimension, there was Narnia, Endor, Mordor, Hyrule, New Jersey, he stopped at Corneria. "That should be good." He grabbed the big lever to start it, but did not pull it. He spoke: "You know Edge before I pull this switch, lets help out the fans." Some fans already knew where this was going.

"Oh yeah!" both of them looked at the camera, Edge spoke: "For the benefit of those with flash photography..." Christian spoke

"Here's a five second pose!" the crowd cheered and picture flashes were everywhere as the duo pulled off some zany poses, once five seconds was done Edge said

"Hit the switch!" Christian clenched the switch and pulled it, the machine sprung to life, whirring and lights flashed. The crowed oh'ed and aw'ed. "Will this work?!" Christian shouted over the loud machine:

"I have no idea!"

**(MEANWHILE IN CORNERIAN SPACE)**

"Well, that's just plain ridiculous." said Falco watching Monday Night Raw, and the antic of Edge and Christian on the team's giant TV screen. Then Fox walked in, who just got done with some Star Fox related business. He fixed his eyes on the screen and spoke.

"So I miss anything important?"

" I don't know, watch it later, we have it recording."

"Did Sheamus have a match?" asked Fox

"Lost to Santino."

"What? How?"

"It's recording. Watch it later." then a third voice spoke from across the room.

"You boy's know it's fake right?" it was Krystal who spoke, she was sitting on a recliner on the other side of the room.

"That's the point." said Falco, Krystal shrugged and she looked at Fox.

"It's about time you finish that work." Fox shrugged.

"Well, someone has to do it." Krystal chuckled, and they just stared at each other for a while, truth is, they're "dating", they have been for a week now, the team is still is completely clueless about it too. It's not that the two want it a secret, it's just that the team never bothers to ask or anything. Falco then spoke again

"Man when this machine kick in?" the team kept watching, then out of nowhere Slippy comes running in panic, and shouted

"Guys! Run!" then the toad was sucked into a black hole, the team panicked and tried to get away, but it was useless, the trio was sucked into the void. They all screamed, who knew where they were going, the black hole closed. Then entered R.O.B the teams robot, he looked left and right, seeing nothing but a mess.

"Hello?" then the teams feline member Katt emerged from her room, and saw the disaster.

"Dammit! Did I miss something exciting?" R.O.B spoke

"It seems everyone is missing, we must track their location, posthaste!"

"Yeah... You do that, Imma do something else." Katt left and R.O.B went to his computers, not knowing the location of his teammates.

**(BACK TO EDGE AND CHRISTIAN)**

The machine finally stopped shaking, Christian looked at Edge.

"You wanna open it?" asked Christian. Edge reached for the handle, grabbed it then slowly opened it, the crowd anxious to see what was inside, once the door was opened 4 bodies of what were not humans appeared. Edge and Christian looked at these animal like specimens in shock, as well as the crowd. Edge and Christian gave one last look of shock, then Ted DiBiase's theme started playing, as well as his Titantron video cutting off Edge and Christian. _** I come from money, **__**I come from class, t**__**hese ladies love me, for all my cash, w**__**on't let nobody **__**spoil my dreams **__**cuz, I got money and I can do**_** anything. **DiBiase appeared on the stage, ready for his match scheduled for right now. The announcer spoke

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from West Palm Beach Florida weighing 235 pounds. Ted DiBiase!." The crowd cheered, but most where still trying to figure out what those creatures were. DiBiase casually made his way into the ring threw the middle and top rope. He was ready he felt confident about this match, he patiently waited for his opponent. Then the theme of a man named Justin Gabriel began to play. He quickly made his way on the stage, and jogged to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa weighing 213 pounds, the Cape Town Daredevil, Justin Gabriel!" he climed the stairs onto the turnbuckle, and waved to the audience, he did a cartwheel on the top rope landing in the ring. DING! DING! DING!

"This match is ready to get underway. King how do you feel about these two fantastic characters.

"Well, honestly Micheal I can't get excited for this match like normal, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell those... things that Edge and Christian brought here!" DiBiase and Gabriel lock up, one looking for the others flaw so they can get a move in. Justin irish whipped Ted into the ropes, he slingshots back, Gabriel lowered his head to headbutt Ted in the stomach. DiBiase kicked his head, Gabriel grabbed his nose in pain. DiBiase sees his opportunity, and delivers a clothesline to Gabriel.

"I don't know how one can't excited for this match King, these two have defiantly been improving."

"Yea, I just wonder what's happening backstage."

**(BACKSTAGE WITH EDGE AND CHRISTIAN.)**

The duo were still shocked at the creatures on the floor. Edge spoke.

"Christian, what the hell are those?" Christian quickly responded

"Dude I swear I had no idea this would work." Fox's body twitched

"I think that one just moved." Fox's eyes slowly started moving again, Edge and Christian eagerly waited for it to wake up. Fox got his eyes open, and his vision slowly settled, all he saw was Cpt. Charisma and The Rated R Superstar. He curiously looked around seeing some cameras and his teammates still unconscience. He took another look at the duo standing above him, then he recognized them. Fox slowly got up, looked over his shoulder and saw the machine he saw on TV. Fox then asked.

"Edge, and Christian right?" They were shocked, they didn't think it would actually talk. They spoke at the same time.

"Yes." Fox took a look at the machine again and put two and two together and realized what's happening.

"Is this Monday Night RAW?" Edge was about to speak then another voice was heard and it said.

"Woo! Woo! Woo! You Know It!" Zack Ryder came up to Fox. "Whoa, sweet outfit bro! You know where I can get one?" Zack continued to marvel at this "suit." "Who's in there? John Cena, is that you bro?" Fox was about to speak, but then Ryder spoke again. "You could be Daniel Bryan, but you're too tall, and too short to be Khali." The rest of the team finally started to awake, Fox went to help them up, starting with Krystal, of course.

"Oh, my head. What happened?" asked Krystal, looking around, seeing Christian, Edge, and Zack Ryder. She was confused at first, but figured it out considering what happened earlier. Then Falco, who was still on the floor spoke up.

"Someone get Slippy's fat ass off me please!" Slippy lifted his head and said

"Sorry buddy." Slippy picked himself then Falco stood up as well. The two observed the situation, then Zack Ryder spoke again.

"Wow! A whole group of animal people! Which one of you bros made these suits?" Fox spoke

"These are not outfits." Zack smiled and shrugged and said.

"Are you serious bro?"

"Yes I am serious."

"Ok sure, let's go with that." Said Ryder with sarcasm. Edge then spoke again.

"You guys got names?"

"I'm Fox." Christian spoke

"Uh yea, we can clearly see that." Fox said

"No, my name is Fox. Fox McCloud." Fox then introduced the rest of his team "This is Krystal, she's a telepath."

"Hello." she said, the 3 guys just waved back.

"This is Falco, one our teams finest pilots."

"Sup" is all he said.

"And this is Slippy, our team's engineer." Slippy offered a handshake.

"Please to meet you." he said as he shook the 3 guy's hand. Ryder spoke with curiosity, and slight sarcasm

"So, are you bros like some interstellar special galactic force that fights crime?" Fox grinned.

"Kinda." He paused a little "We're Star Fox." another voice spoke.

"And I'm Mr. McMahon." Everyone looked to see the boss heading there way. He spoke again. "Let me ask you and your team something: Do you like wrestling?"

"Yeah, we do." Mr. McMahon thought.

"Of course. Well, how would you 4 like to BE wrestlers?" The Star Fox gang became confused, but confusion quickly turned to excitement, quicker then The Rock vs. Big Boss Man (R.I.P.). Fox spoke.

"Well I would, you guys?" the three thought then spoke.

"Hell, I'll do it!" said Falco.

"Sure, why not?" spoke Krystal.

"Count me in!" said Slippy. Mr. McMahon thought and said.

"OK, at Smackdown! You'll each get a match to show me what you got. If I like what I see, I;ll give you guys contracts." Fox asked

"Wait, why are you giving us a chance?"

"If I had wrestling animal people, WWE could be more popular and possibly more entertaining. Besides, who wouldn't want to wrestle?" McMahon offered a handshake, Fox took it, sealing the deal. "Zack take these gentlemen, and the lady to the V.I.P. room, I've kept in case something like this happens."

"Woo-"

"Say it, and you're fired."

"Fine." Zack went to the team. "This way broskis." They followed, Fox stopped and gave his thanks to McMahon again.

"Anytime." He then left to catch up with the others. McMahon looked at Edge and Christian "You two, get rid of this machine, I don't want the new ones leaving anytime soon."

"Alright boss." said Christian, he rolled the machine away. Edge looked at his boss.

"This isn't gonna end up like the Gobbledy Gooker did, is it?"

"I sure hope not." Edge left to catch up with his friend. "Let the new age of WWE begin!"

**(BACK TO DIbIASE VS GABRIEL)**

"Oh there it is, Dream Street! DiBiase with the pin!"

"1! 2! 3!" DING! DING! DING! _** I come from money, **__**I come from class, t**__**hese ladies love me, for all my cash, w**__**on't let nobody **__**spoil my dreams **__**cuz, I got money and I can do**_** anything**.

"Here's your winner, Ted DiBiase!" The crowd cheered and Ted basked in the glory of his victory.

"What a great match, right King."

"I'll say, those two put on one hell of a show!"

"You're right King, and now-" Jerry cut him off.

"But I'm still stuck on those animal things, what the hell were they!?"

"Well Jerry, I'm sure the whole WWE universe is anxious on finding out the findings of Edge and Christian. hang on I've just received word that on Smackdown! The animal creatures will make an apperance, and may be a part of the WWE roster."

"Really!? Oh this is great! I can't wait for Friday."

"And, now to end RAW the chairman will come out and announce the news to the audience."

**(Back TO ZACK RYDER AND STAR FOX)**

The group of 4 kept walking passed other personnel and even some other superstars, after 7 or so minutes they got to the destination. Zack spoke

"Here we are bros." The sign on the door read "V.I.P. Room" Zack opened the door, and the room was pretty huge, it looked like a hotel room. There were 3 bed rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a living room with TV, the closets had extra clothes. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, even a little bar (you know for alcohol) in the corner, washer and dryers were included, it looked kinda like home. Fox went to Zack.

"Hey man, er- bro, thanks. Fox shook his hand.

"No problem bro, maybe I'll have to wrestle you this Friday." They both laughed "Well, see you broskis later."

"So long Ryder." Fox closed the door, and went to the others to check out there crib. Fox sat on the couch thinking of all the possible things in the future. Krystal came up from behind him.

"Well, this outta be interesting." she said, he grinned.

"You can say that again."

**(TO THE RING WITH MCMAHON IT THERE ALREADY)**

Mr. McMahon began to speak

" Ok, now everyone here saw the animal people things that Edge and Christian brought."**  
**

"WHAT!?" shouted the crowd.

"I'm sure you're all excited to finding out there identities."

"WHAT!?"

"What are we, the WWE gonna do?"

"WHAT!?"

"I'll tell you WHAT!"

"WHAT!?"

"The 4 animals will be here on Smackdown!"

"WHAT!?"

"With each a match and a chance to be a WWE superstar!"

"WHAT!?"

"It'll be legendary!"

"WHAT!?"

"So, we'll be seeing you until then!"

"WHAT!?" Mr, McMahon's theme began to play, and he left the ring.

"Well everybody, that's all we have for today, until Friday, were we will see wrestling anthros!"

**END, WELL WAS IT GOOD?**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY TAKE SOME TIME.  
**

**UNTIL THEN.  
**

**PEACE  
**

**-DK.  
**


	2. Smackdown!

**Well here I am, next chapter and all of that, just need to say some stuff before I continue, first since this is my WWE story, you're gonna see some people here that don't even wrestle for WWE anymore (i.e. Edge, Mr. Kennedy, MVP, Tajiri, Chavo Gurrero, Gregory Helms, The Hardys, RVD, and whoever I feel like putting in this.) OK? So yea that's basiacally it, enjoy!**

The week following that Monday Night Raw was the most action Star Fox had seen in a while. On Tuesday, the team had to meet with trainers and learn how to wrestle properly. Fox was already specially trained in most hand to hand combat, but he learned how to suplex, enziguri, and how to utilize submissions to there full potential. Falco's favorite wrestler of all time happens to be Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, so he let the trainers know he wanted to wrestle like that, with a little bit of luchador style wrestling, but Falco quickly learned huricanrannas are alot more difficult then they look. Slippy didn't think he would learn much, he figured his physique wasn't the best, but the trainers showed him how to use that to his advantage, one thing Slippy wanted to learn was submissions, and he got his wish, also learning the pinnacle submission: the Sharpshooter. Krystal learned a little bit of everything, mostly kicks, and springboard dives, but one advantage Krystal has is her telepathy, watching her wrestle the trainers could tell that she can indeed go far in the WWE. Wednesday, the team spent more time training, and meeting with WWE personnel for a promo on the appearance of Star Fox on Smackdown. Last, Thursday, all that really went down was the team meeting with cameramen, and video specialists, so they could get footage for their titantron videos, each also picked what theme song they will walk out to.

It was finally Friday, this was the day everyone was waiting for, the show was sold out, it sold out faster than any other Smackdown in years, everyone is anxious for the show to start. Eventually the Smackdown theme and intro pyro played which let everyone know it was time for Smackdown! The fans cheered their lungs out and held up their signs. Most signs definatly had to do with these new wrestlers that seemed to just happen so spontaneously, some said stuff like: _"Bring Out The Animals!" "I'm here for Star Fox"_ _"Star Fox is better than Cena!" _and so on. The sound kept the atmosphere full, until broken by a familiar theme, that caused a huge amount of cheering fans to let loose. _**"AWWWESOME!"**_ Cockily, The Miz came out wearing his _"Danger I'm Awesome!"_ shirt and with a microphone in his hand, which could only mean one thing: he was ready to do some talking. He did his Miz salute thing, and started slowly walking towards the ring, his music cuts off so he may speak.

"Really? Really? This Smackdown sold out faster than any other Smackdown? Really?" The Miz stopped speaking to step into the ring. The crowd eager to see what flys out of this man's mouth next. "I assume it's because of this new Star Fox group I keep hearing of." The crowd cheered . "You people haven't even seen them compete before, what makes you think they can even be compared to the most must see superstar of the year. Me! The Miz!" That phrase caused a more negative reaction. "Oh, ok, I'M the bad guy here? I'll prove all of you wrong, Because I want a match with one of these Star Fox jerks, right now!" The crowd was very ok with this as they cheered loudly, and The Miz, dropped the microphone, and removed his shirt thinking he was getting a fight, but what he got was a big old _**"Can u dig it?!**_** Sucka'!"** Out walked GM of Smackdown, Booker T, he was wearing his usual suit and glasses and too walked out with a microphone.

"Now Miz, as much as I and the WWE universe wants to see Star Fox vs. Miz." The crowd cheered and Booker T looked around at the audience and with a deviant smile, delivered the bad news. "It's not happening." The Miz was not happy, and neither was the crowd as boos could be heard, probably from some Mizfits in the audience. "Now, It's nothing personal Miz, It's just we've already had their matches set." The Miz replies.

"Well Booker, I'm already in the mood for a fight, so you know what? I'm not leaving this ring until I get one." Booker T thought to himself, what to do, he thought about it then it clicked. The perfect opponent for Miz. "So what's it gonna be Booker?" The audience waited for Booker's answer, he lifted the mic to his mouth and said.

"Miz, you will fight United States Champion Antonio Cesaro!" the audience enjoyed this choice, as Miz, well he'll take anything. "Now can U DIG THAT SUCKA!?" Booker's music hit as he departed backstage.

"Well this is defiantly an interesting choice, Miz vs Cesaro first up on Smackdown. Hello everyone, I'm Josh Matthews with my partner JBL!"

"Oh, Josh it's great to be here, and I'm not your partner, if anything your mine, I've been here longer dammit."

"Yes of course, Well folks as you just herd first match of tonight will be the awesome Miz vs. United Stated Champion: Antonio Cesaro!" JBL spoke

"Oh what a match this will be these two are beat the crap out of each other."

"Yes that and a whole lot more, including Star Fox's debut, here tonight live, on Friday Night Smackdown!"

**(ONE COMMERCIAL BREAK LATER)**

Cesaro made his way up the stairs, with the American Flag in his hand, and the United States Championship around his waist. In the ring he does his arm gesture, and waves the flag a little more before handing it off to some staff on the side pf the ring. The bell rigs 3 times, signaling the match has begun and the crowd is ready.

"And this match between Miz and Cesaro has begun, John any predictions."

"Oh now Josh, I've been here too long to know that predictions aren't worth jack. I mean people predicted-

"Oh, Cesaro with perfectly executed uppercut !"

"How dare you interrupt me!" Josh with his eyes still fixed on the action spoke,

"Well I got to commentate the match, as you should."

"Oh now your giving me orders? Who do you think you are Captain Kirk? If you were you would be Captain Jerk." Josh couldn't help but laugh at that saying by JBL. Josh spoke,

"John let's just get back to the match."

"Fine." That whole time Antonio seemed to have control of the match, Miz trying to find a way to gain control, trying to find a way of the headlock Cesaro had him in, with one fluid motion Cesaro flipped Miz back and impacting his body on the mat.

"Oh! huge impact from that suplex. And Cesaro trying to finish match early goes for the pin." Cesaro only gets a 1 count.

"So John, excited for those Star Fox matches later?" asked Josh.

"Oh you have no idea Josh, I'm especially intrigued on how McMahon could just give these things a match right off the bat."

"Well yes, it does seem a little odd, but who cares, no doubt we are set for one hell of a ride." Cesaro slams Miz down on the mat and delivers an elbow drop. Cesaro quick on the cover only gets a one count again, frustrated, Cesaro picks up Miz and delivers a barrage of uppercuts.

"I wonder how the Star Fox gang are preparing for their matches, John how do you think?"

"No doubt, with utmost concentration and confidence."

**(BACKSTAGE WITH THE STAR FOX GANG)**

"Guys, are you sure we're ready for this?" asked Slippy, a little anxious. Fox smiled and replied.

"No, we are not ready for this at all, we never thought this would happen. But life threw us a curve ball, and we have to deal with it." Slippy responded,

"Yea, that's true." he turned around to face Krystal. "Well how about you Kryst? You ready?"

"To kick ass? Yes, I'm ready." Fox leaned over and spoke in Slippy's ear.

"And that's why I like her." Slippy then said.

"Ok, so now that that's over with any one seen Falco?" a voice spoke, it was clearly Falco, but he was no where in sight.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready for my fight, I'm up next you know." His voice was coming from a door to a bathroom right next to them. Fox spoke.

"Falco, I'm kinda scared to ask, but why are you in the bathroom."

"Well since Imma be a wrestler, I gotta dress the part, you know? Make my self look fly." Falco chuckled. "Get it? Imma bird."

"That's hilarious Falco, but you can't be serious." Fox spoke.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Falco came out of the bathroom, and once the team set their eyes on him, they almost exploded with laughter. "Well? What you guys think? Pretty fly for a bird guy, no?" What he was wearing was a black low top tee shirt, a purple sequin jacket, dark blue leather pants, white shutter shades, and a tilted black LA Dodgers hat. "Stylish or what?" Krystal couldn't hold it in, she bursted into laughter, the other two still trying to fight the urge. "What you guys don't even know bout my style!" he then took a pose that made him look like a total tool. Krystal now had tears forming in her eyes, trying to calm down, and breath, but every time she looked at Falco she would begin laughing again. Fox, who still had trouble not laughing spoke.

"Falco, don't you think this is a bit much."

"Nah homeboy! I be living dis here thug life. Haterz betta recognize. Check demselves befo dey wreck demselves." Fox tilted his head and said.

"Really? Really? Really?" Falco then asked,

"Is it a bit much?"

"Oh yea, like this... Damn." Falco sighed.

"Alright I'll change, but Imma bring this look out someday."

"Yea, you believe that." Falco went back to the bathroom, to put his old attire on, he's going to wear his normal Star Fox gear (more simply, his attire from Super Smash Brawl.) Krystal spoke, a little breathless,

"Oh, God.. That was hilarious." Slippy spoke.

"He's gonna get destroyed out there." Fox laughed and nodded in agreement.

**(BACK TO THE MATCH)**

Miz got Cesaro by the legs, looking for his figure four leg lock, but Cesaro pushes him off, and into the rope as Miz slingshotted back, Cesaro tossed Miz into the air and upercutted him as he descended. Cesaro quickly picked up Miz, put his head between his legs, wrapped his arm around one of his legs, held the position and slammed him forward. The Neutralizer.

"Oh man! Miz is done, Cesaro going for the pin." 1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, the United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro!" spoke the announcer. Cesaro proudly grabbed his belt and flag, and shouted to the crowd.

"I am the United States Champion!" the crowd mostly booed, and Cesaro went on his way, while Miz just layed there in pain, trying to get out of the ring and on his feet.

"Well, an unfortunate end for the Miz, but he kinda did ask for it." spoke Josh.

"Yea true Josh, true, but he cheer up, Star Fox is next!"

"Oh, yes! Let's get this party started."

**(BACKSTAGE)**

Falco changed back to his original outfit, and the gang was just waiting. Booker T approached them.

"What up homies?" he said. The four greeted him too, and shook his hand. "So I'm here to let you guys your up next." Fox spoke

"That's great, who's up first?" Booker thought.

"Let's see... You." he pointed to Falco.

"Yea! Suck it! I'm up first! Who am I fighting?" Booker smiled

"Now hold up brotha, that is a surprise, anyway your music is ready to play, so you better get ready to go out there and put on a helluva show." Falco nodded

"Yes of course." Falco turned to his team, "Wish me luck." the team did, and Falco went off to the back of the entrance. Fox spoke to the team.

"Let's go to our room, and watch this live." Slippy and Krystal nodded and they mad their way to their room.

**(BACK TO THE RING)**

DING! DING! DING!

"This match is set for one fall, and is the debut matches of the group known as Star Fox!" the crowd went crazy, this is what most of them are here for. Falco's theme began to play. (I've chosen his theme to be "Headstrong" by Trapt) Falco slowly emerged from the backstage and onto the stage "Approaching the ring, from the Lylat System. Falco Lombardi!", people were cheering, and were amazed on how he looked, they have never seen a real life animal person thing. Falco stood there for a while and began walking to the ring. Every once in a while he would look around and see flashes of cameras from the audience. He got to the ring, and stepped up the ladder, and into the ring. To pump himself up he jumped a little and slapped his face a bit. Now Falco was generally a cocky person, and that doesn't change here he feels good about his match, and waited for his opponent, then the music hit, he saw the name upon the titantron. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"And his opponent, from Perry Oklahoma weighing 260 pounds. "A Real American" Jack Swagger!" People also cheered but some boos are heard, Jack with a serious look on his face began walking menacingly towards Falco. Though not from his universe, he looked at this bird as a foreigner, here to polute the good ole USA from all it's glory. He got to the ring and slid in, and started walking back and forth, his eyes never left Falco. The two just stood there, though they may look calm, on the inside they were chained dogs, ready to rip each other to shreds once the chain was released. Then it was.

DING! DING! DING!

_To be continued..._

**Well? Was it good? Sorry for that little, to be continued thing, I had to wrap this up now, because computer access at my house is rare, and I didn't want to keep people waiting.**

**So Falco vs. Jack Swagger!**

**Who will win?**

**And I have a question, should I do all 4 fights in one chapter or take it one chapter at a time? If I could get some advice from more experienced writers that would be great.**

**So until next time.**

**Peace**

**-DK**


	3. The First Debuts

DING! DING! DING!

The match has begun, Falco vs. Jack Swagger, Falco moved in slowly both men had arms up, waiting to strike. They get within each other's distance and lock up, trying to overpower the other. Jack being more experienced in wrestling got the advantage and got Falco in a side headlock position. Falco being aware of his predicament, slid his head out and behind Jack. Jack turned around to face Falco and received a quick jab to the jaw, this pissed off Jack. He answered with a punch to Falco's skull, Falco returned a hit, and the two went back and forth for a while. After a couple more hits Jack put his hand to block a predictable punch, and rushed forward delivering a devastating clothes line. Falco, on the ground, put his hand to his beak, he knew he had to get back in the game.

**(IN THE ROOM WITH STARFOX)**

The Star Fox gang were in there private room, watching their friend, Falco's match. It barely started and it didn't look like it was going good for Falco, but they knew Falco was one arrogant bastard, and will not go down without a fight. The team watched anxiously to see what was next, then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Slippy.

"I'm not sure." Fox said as he rose from the couch to answer it. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Edge and Christian. "Oh, Edge, Christian. What brings you here?" Edge spoke.

"Well, it's your guys' big night tonight, so we came to wish best of luck to all of you." Fox smiled

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us." Christian spoke.

"And we brought you guys gifts." Fox responded.

"You didn't have to."

"Oh yes we did." Christian gave Fox a box (heh, unintentional rhyme) the tag read 'To Star Fox, Some Badass MoFo's as far as we're concerned.'

"Thanks, we'll open it when Falco returns from his match."

"Cool, well we'll see you guys later." Fox nodded, bid them farewell and closed the door. He returned to the others.

"So I miss anything important?" he asked as he sat in his previous position on the couch next to Krystal, she reponded to his question.

"No, once you went to answer the door there was a commercial break." Once she said that, the fight returned.

**(BACK TO THE RING)**

Falco was back on his feet again, and bent on defeating Jack, he delivered a low kick to the side of Swagger's leg. Seeing on how it pained him he went for another kick, it connected, once again he delivered a sharp kick to the same leg, causing the real American to take a knee. Seeing an opportunity, Falco jumped and dropkicked Swagger in his chest, dropping him. Falco then made his first cover of the match.

"1!" Swagger throws him off, and, as quickly as he can, stands up, both men are up. Swagger creeps in closely, when close enough he delivers a kick to Falco's gut causing him to bend over. Swagger grabbed Falco's head a delivers a powerful knee strike to his forehead, dropping him. Falco clutching his head was covered by Jack, Falco kicked out at one. Jack got up, picked up Falco and irish whipped him to the ropes. Faclo bounced back and would've ran into a deadly lariat but he ducked and bounced off the other side of the ring. Swagger foolishly went for another lariat, but Falco ducked, wrapped his arm around Jack's attacking arm, put his other arm around Jack's neck and swung his neck into the ground. A perfectly executed swinging neckbreaker. Falco got up and stood on the offensive delivering multiple stomps to Jacks chest. Once he stopped, he placed a boot straight to Swagger's gut, putting him in a seated position. Falco ran to ropes Swagger was facing bounced off and dropkicked him right in the face. Falco went for the pin.

"1! 2!" Swagger got his shoulder up. Falco knew he had to make sure Swagger builds no momentum whatsoever. So what did Falco do? Why, go for a springboard moonsault of course! To the ropes he went, leaped atop the 3rd rope and did a backflip to land on Swagger, descending Falco thought he had this in the bag, but as he was about to land Swagger smartly pulled his knees up busting Falco's gut. He bounced off Swagger's knees and wrapped his arms around his pained gut, both men were down. Swagger tries to arise, while Falco goes for the corner of the ring. Using the ropes in the corner Falco lifts himself up, and leans his back on the corner. Jack is up as well, he looked over to Falco and saw the pain he was in. He wanted to cause more, knowing his gut was painfully hurt, Swagger knew exactly what to do. He ran to the corner Falco was in and lifted his knee right into Falco's wounded gut, the pain was unbearable. Falco let out a pained grunt and fell, he was now sitting in the corner. Jack Saw him sitting there and got an idea, a very unpleasant idea. He ran to Falco again and baseball slide right into Falco's groin. If the knee to the gut was painful, this slide was tormenting. Falco fell to his side, and slide out of the ring, trying to regroup, but it's gonna be hard after a hit like that. Swagger being the devastating and unmerciful man he is went after him. He stood up Falco and forcefully through him back into the ring, and slid in as well. Swagger went to Falco and went for a cover.

"1! 2!" Falco kicked out, and tried to stand up as quickly as he could, but the pain hindered his speed. Falco still trying to still pick himself up reached for the nearest ropes for support. Jack was taking a little breather eying the falcon, for the first time in Falco's life he felt like the prey, struggling for survival, trying not to fall victim to the hunter. Falco turned himself around and faced Jack, who began running towards Falco. As quickly as he could, and with the strength he was still oh so very full of Falco tossed himself over the ropes onto the apron, at the perfect time he put both his hands behind Jack's head and jumped off the apron pulling his neck down to the ropes, causing him to sling right into the ground. Falco was now out side the ring, knowing the ref would start counting, he had to get back in, but he wasn't going the traditional route sliding under the ropes, no he's here to entertain people, so He'll give them what they want. He started walking toward the corner, hoisted himself onto the apron and with a quick jump, ended up on top of the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering loudly, because this only meant one thing, crowd screaming, the commentators clamoring, the referee looking with utter anxiousness, the team in their room on the edge of their seats shouting unheard warnings, but most importantly, the falcon perched upon the hunting post, heart beating fast with excitement rather than fear. The bird stretched his wings and wanted to fly, what lasted a few seconds felt like a life time, Falco bended his knees, and left the turnbuckle, arms still stretched, descending fast upon the poor American. Falco made contact with his diving headbutt, causing intense pain to Jack Swagger, and to himself, but victory sometimes comes with a price. Jack's body squirmed in pain, as Falco though pained in the head, didn't care, the victory will be his. He crawled to Jack, and hooks his leg, pinning him, the referee counts.

"1! 2!" Victory was surly Falco's, the ref's hand about to call the third second, but much to the dismay of everyone, Jack had kicked out. The crowd had boo'd and Falco had a look of shock upon his face, he sat there dumbfounded. His team watching, thought Falco had that, but they knew Falco wasn't just going to give up, no this bird was a predator. Falco stood up, and knew what he was going to do, he picked up Swagger, but before he could what he had thought in hid head, Jack flailed his right fist straight into the falcon's skull, the blow caused Falco to stagger thanks to the impact of the falling headbutt plus the wicked punch he had just taken. Swagger ran to the ropes, bounced off and drove his shoulder right into the left leg of Falco, tripping him and leaving him on his back, without thinking, Jack began stomping the same leg, nonstop until the referee had to get involved. Swagger than grabbed his left arm and leg, and positioned him right by the corner post. Jack went to the middle of the ring, charged the post, jumped onto the second ropes, spread out his body and splashed Falco, he clutched his gut in pain, as Swagger got up, Falco got on all fours to get back up. Not on Swagger's watch! He wrapped his arms around his recently damaged gut, and with great strength, wrenched his gut, pulled him up, and dropped his body right in the middle of the ring. Jack looked at the poor bird with no mercy, he looked up into the crowd, he then looked down at Falco's left ankle, he looked up, then down again, he looked up one last time, and shouted:

"We the people!" Without hesitation he viciously clutched Falco's left ankle, picked it up and began to twist. Now Falco being a member of Star Fox, has been through some pain in his time, such as back at the training academy, or out on the battlefield, but nothing could compare to the absolute torture Falco was stuck in right now, Felling his ankle being twisted and wrenched, he didn't want to let out cries of pain, but some did escape his mouth, Falco need to get out immediately, the referee constantly asked if he wanted to give, but it was pure arrogance or utter foolishness that told him no. Swagger kept at it, locked tightly, and kept twisting fully motivated to break this ankle. If only Falco could see his team, in their room, shouting 'no's' and words of encouragement at their TV like fools. Falco still locked in the Patriot Lock, would not give, bu then he began to feel his ankle stating to snap, he knew it was either tap... or risk not walking for a good 6-8 weeks.

"Oh my God John! He's tapping!" exclaimed Josh Matthews, seeing the newcomer tap to Jack's deadly ankle lock, the bell rang, and Jack didn't let go for a good extra 3 seconds after the bell rang. Jack's patriotic theme began to play.

"Here is your winner! "A Real American" Jack Swagger!" The crowd gave a most negative reaction as most were going for the underdog Falco.

"Wow, John did you expect that?"

"Honestly, I kinda did, what did you expect when a completely new face of a different species comes and joins this company? He needs to learn that there will be losses will be a thing around here." Josh replied.

"No doubt, and no doubt that Swagger dedicated this to his manager Zeb Colter, who was not able to make to this edition of Smackdown."

"Yep, he's busy spreading his American word or some crap like that."Jack made his way out of the ring and left backstage, Falco had to limp back.

**(IN THE ROOM WITH STAR FOX)**

"Damn, he got messed up," said Fox, he got off the couch and went to go get some water.

"Well he did do his best." said Slippy.

"Yea, just try not to give him any crap when he gets back." Fox got his water and took sip. "Anyone thirsty?" Krystal shook her head and said

"Nah, I'm fine." and Slippy just shook his head as went back to watching TV, but then it switched to commercials. There was then a knock on the door. "I'll get it" said Krystal as she made her way to the door, opening it she saw it was none other than Booker T "Hello Booker." Krystal greeted.

"Whassup my homie? Oh and Krystal, you're just the person I need to see. Your match is up next, so I would get ready if I was you."

"Oh, thanks, I'll be out and ready to go in no time." She ensured."

"Well alright than, good luck, I hope you do better than your little bird friend." Krystal chuckled as she bid farewell to Booker and made her way back to the others. "Well Fox, wish me luck, I'm up next." Fox smiled and approached her.

"Good luck out there. Don't you dare get hurt." Krystal smiled and gave him a hug, she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said

"I won't." She made her way out of the door and off to the entrance. Slippy, who was watching TV the whole time, pointed to the screen and said.

"Hey look, Wade Barrett is gonna make a promo!"

**(IN THE RING, WADE BARRETT HALF WAY TO THE RING.)**

Wade was not scheduled to make an appearance right now, but he as the Intercontinental Champion felt he had power to do as he pleases, he got to the ring, raised the mic he had in his hand to his mouth and began speaking.

"So, I hear there is this new group named Star Fox, and you idiots are cheering for them just cause of their awkward appearance?" The crowd boo'd at the fact they were called idiots "Now listen here, I'm the IC Champion, I am more relevant than those furry bastards plus every superstar on NXT combined!" Wade stopped talking so he could walk around the ring, reposition his belt onto his right shoulder, and bask in the hate the crowd was showing. "So, you know what I'm going to do? I'll make sure to Bullhammer every member of Star Fox, and that is a promise!" Barrett dropped the mic, and made his way out of the ring and backstage. The crowd still booing, Josh and John still announcing and what not ready for the next match to begin. It wasn't til a few minutes passed did Krystal's theme and titantron began playing. (I picked Krystal's theme to be "Miss Murder" by AFI) Krystal excitedly stepped from behind the stahe, she stopped on the stage to look around at the huge number of people in the stadium, it truly was a spectacle. Krystal began picking up thoughts of a bunch of the people since she was a telepath. Most positive, but there were a few of males wondering if it was weird to think Krystal was hot. Krystal just ignored the thoughts a continued to walk down the ramp.

"The falling match is set for one-fall, making her way to the ring, from the Lylat system, Krystal!" Krystal, confidentially made her way to the ring, when she got there she climbed the stairs and onto the apron. She paused there and looked around at the crowd, hearing their full support, she took a deep breath and made went through the middle and top rope into the ring. She made her way to the middle of the ring, looked around, and couldn't help but smile. She then fixed her gaze to the entrance, and waited for her opponent. After a while a song began to play. The diva Krystal was going up against was none other than the Mighty Glamazon herself.

"And her opponent from Buffalo, New York. Beth Phoenix!"

Beth made her traditional hand raise and continued to the ring. She didn't bothered with looking around at the audience, she just quickly made her way to the ring, her mission was clear: beat the vixen. She got to the ring and entered the ring. Beth and Krystal were just standing there, Beth was trying to intimidate her with a menacing glare, but Krystal on the other hand was scanning Beth's thoughts looking for her wrestling tactics, what she planned on doing, and she was saying that Krystal looked like a pushover. Krystal did not like that at all, she was ready to beat her down. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that the bell rang, her thoughts were eventually broken by a slap across the face by Beth. She put her hand to her face, looked at Beth and smiled briefly, that smile was then followed by a right hook straight to Beth's face. She stumbled and looked at Krystal with rage, Krystal smiled. Beth charged at her with a full on clothesline, Krystal ducked causing Beth's momentum to go to the rings and bounce back to Krystal. Krystal grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ground. The impact with the ground caused her to sit up in pain, allowing Krystal to deliver a horribly painful kick to Beth's back. She rolled in pain, and knew she had to get back up, she attempted to bring herself up, and thought this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

**(BACK TO THE ROOM)**

Fox and Slippy were watching Krystal's match on TV, they had great confidence in Krystal, knowing that she does not or will not quit. Then after a short while there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" said Fox a little irritated, considering his love was fighting and he doesn't want to miss a second. Then Slippy spoke up

"Don't worry Fox, I'll get it." he got off the floor and went to the door, he opened it an it was Falco

"Say something and die." said Falco, clearly talking about his recent loss.

"Duly noted my friend." Slippy let him in, and the two went back to the TV. "Hey Fox, Falco's back." Fox turned his head to him and gave a smile, then said jokingly

"Hey there pal, what's it like being a jobber?" Falco flipped the bird to him and went to get himself an alcoholic beverage. Fox chuckled to himself and continued to watch the fight

**(BACK TO THE FIGHT)**

Krystal had Beth's arm wrenched, and applies pressure to it, she then landed a punch to Beth's upper arm area. Beth grabbed her arm in pain, now she was really pissed, like a bull in a red china shop. She let go of her arm even though pain still lingered. Her and Krystal were now just circling, waiting for a move. Beth knew she had to wait for Krystal to move, because all of her moves were reversed. Krystal began moving in slowly, arms up ready to defend or strike at anytime, then without warning Beth shot to the ropes behind her, came her way back to Krystal and delivered a powerful clothesline, for some reason Krystal never saw it coming. Beth seeing her opportunity goes to the grounded Krystal, wrapped her arm around her neck and clenched tightly. The ref right in front of Krystal asking if she was losing conscience. She might've gotten a little loopy, she used both hands to attempt to pry off Beth's arms. It was difficult considering that woman's power. Never has a few seconds been longer to Krystal, and now her vision is blurring as her mind races. Krystal has had enough of this, with a shot of adrenaline she mustered some strength to get up, both now standing with Beth still behind her with her arm still around her neck. With one movement she flipped Beth over her body and to the ground, Krystal was free and ready to get Beth. The two quickly went back to each other, Beth rushing to Krystal, she then placed a side kick right into her gut. Krystal grabbed her while she was hunched over, and got in the position for a suplex. She didn't get her over because Beth used her leg to interfere, then Beth reversed Krystal's ambitions and flipped her over in the suplex, once Krystal impacted the mat, she let out a little scream of pain, and reached for her back, Beth pinned her to the ground and lifted on of her legs.

"1!2!" Krystal kicked out, Beth picked her back up and then really showed off her strength, she lifted Krystal with both hands over head kept her there for a good half a minute for Krystal was actually quite light, Then Beth let go. The ground caused unrelenting pain and once she hit the unforgiving ground she rolled out of the ring to recollect herself. Using one hand to lean on the apron she let the pain exit her body, the ref was counting since she was out of the ring, but that didn't matter right now. After 4 seconds, Krystal sensed something in her mind, it told her to get back in the ring, and she did. Good thing she did Beth sneaked out the ring and was going to attack her from the back. Beth entered the ring again once she did she was treated to a perfectly executed enziguri right to the side of of her face. Once it connected she stood there for a while then fell to her back, Krystal crawled for the cover.

"1!2!" Beth powers her way out. Krystal picks her up and Irish whipped her into the ropes, when Beth came back Krystal lowered her head allowing Beth to kick her in the face, then she grabbed her, lifted her up and crashed her back down onto her knee. She let Krystal flop to the ground, Beth then thought to end this fight. She got behind her and awaited Krystal to get off the floor. Once she did she hooked her arms to her back, and lifted her up, everyone knew where this was going: The Glam Slam. Beth showing off her strength spun in circles allowing Krystal to get a good last look at the audience before she knocked out. But Krystal does not give up, she needed a plan and fast. Beth smiled in knowing her victory was inevitable now. She let go of Krystal's arms to slam her down, but her plan went awry, once her arms were free Krystal kicked her legs, quickly grabbed her head, the move went from Glam Slam to falling bulldog. The crowd did not see that reversal comming at all, and they loved it very much. Krystal rose from the ground and looked at her opponent on the ground. It's time to finish this she thought. She got in position and stomped one foot to mat, then again, and again, and again, and again... As if she was starting a beat even the crowd was clapping along with her stomps. Beth moved, she stomped faster and faster, Beth was to her knees, then to her feet, she turned around and SMACK! Krystal had super kicked her right in the face Beth fell with a thud, it was a most devastating super kick and the crowd cheered loud and counted with the ref.

"1! 2! 3!" DING! DING! DING! The crowd cheered loud, and Krystal's music played.

"Here is your winner: Krystal!"

**OK Folks, we are gonna have to pause it there, just so I can get this chapter up, I rarely have internet access so yea.**

**So what do you think of my fight scenes? I'm open for criticism.**

**Next ch. it's Slippy vs. ?**

**and Fox vs. ?**

**Until then**

**Peace!**

**-DK**


	4. The First Debuts Pt 2

"Here's your winner, Krystal!" those words rang though the vixens skull over and over again, as well as the many cheering fans, Krystal then got up began to look around and see all the adoring fans. She felt good inside, real good in fact, she made her way to the ring ropes then stood on one of the ring's second ropes and she embraced the audiences cheers, throwing her hands up to keep the noise up. She loved it that was for sure, after basking in all her glory she exited the ring and made her way back to Star Fox's personal room. Beth now just regaining consciousness looked from the ground and realized that she had lost, from on the floor she vowed to herself to get revenge on that vixen.

**(BACK TO THE ROOM)**

"Yea! She did it!" exclaimed Slippy. Fox smiled then said

"Was there any doubt? She is the toughest woman I've ever met." Falco downed his drink then spoke:

"She probably got lucky, that's all!"

"I think someone is a little jealous." said Fox

"I'm not jealous, just a little buzzed." Falco went to get another drink, but Fox got up to intervene. He grabbed the bottle Falco was reaching for.

"I think you've had enough my friend, come take a seat and sober up before the personnel realize your hammered."

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." Falco thought for a second. "Wait... Oh you know what I mean." a knock on the door. Fox went to answer it. He opened the door, and it was Booker T.

"Hello there Fox, no time for idle chat, get your Slippy friend ready to fight now, he's up next."

"Will do Booker." He closed the door and went to Slippy to tell him the news. "Slippy, get out there, you are up next."

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Slippy "Don't worry Fox you can count on me to bring victory!" Slippy rushed out the door. After a few more minutes since Slippy let, another knock was heard. Fox already knew who it was. He opened the door to reveal the blue vixen that he loved oh so much, but never told her so, she had the biggest smile on her face to be victorious in her first ever match. She jumped into Fox's arms, embracing in a hug then asked:

"Well, how did I do?" Fox smiled to her, then replied

"You were amazing Kryst, looks like we have a future champion among us." said Fox which he followed with a chuckle and Krystal just smiled to him. The two broke the hug and made there way back to the TV, and Falco who was on the verge of passing out. The couple sat next to each other on the couch, and awaited Slippy's battle

**(BACK TO THE RING)**

"This match is set for one fall." Slippy's theme song filled the area. (Slippy's theme is "It's The End Of The World (As We Know It) by R.E.M.)  
Slippy rushed out from the back of the stage onto the stage, "Approaching the ring, from the Lylat System, Slippy Toad!" he raised his arms, the fans cheering for the little guy, he enjoyed it. He walked with swagger in his step, Slippy knew how important this match was. When he was a few feet away from the ring he stopped to look at the ring, then nervousness hit him. He shook his head to get those thoughts out, and slid under the ropes into the ring. He then made his way to the nearest ring post, and climbed it. He looked at the sold out crowd, put his arms into the air to cause cheers. Slippy came down from the corner and waited for his opponent. Everyone in the arena and the Star Fox team in the room awaited for Slippy's opponent, then from the stage came an explosion of fire and an eerie tune began to play. "And his opponent from parts unknown, weighing 323 pounds, the World Heavy Weight Champion, Kane!" Slippy looked down the ramp with complete shook as well as everyone else in the whole building. Josh began complaining on how unfair this was for Slippy, JBL disregarded his sayings a rambled on how it was a great way for Slippy to make a impact on the WWE. Kane walked slowly and menacingly with the belt over his shoulder. He got the ring, stepped over the ropes, put his championship aside raised his arms, and quickly slammed them down causing fire to erupt from all four corners of the ring. It was burning Slippy, he knew he had to take this seriously, or else he might end up in hell. DING! DING! DING! The fight began. Slippy was very hesitant, where as Kane stood there and stared at Slippy with evil intentions. Not one person has moved yet. After a while it was Kane who made the first move, stepping close to the toad, Slippy backed up as he got closer, he backed up until he hit the rope. Kane went to Slippy and was about to attack, but Slippy finally found some courage to actually land the first hit. A kick to the gut, Slippy then quickly got behind Kane, who seemed hardly affected by the kick, Slippy then went for Kane's leg trying to get him to the ground, but it was no use the monster was not moving, he put his hands on Slippy and violently threw him into the ground, Kane followed that with an elbow drop to Slippy's midsection. Once he knocked the wind out of Slippy, he hooked his leg and the ref began to count. Slippy kicked out at one. Kane picked up Slippy and whipped him into the corner. Slippy's back hit the corner with great force that he fell forward. Kane ran and grabbed Slippy's head as he was falling and led the fall into a DDT. Slippy's head bounced off the mat and his body flopped on to the mat. Kane with the cover, got a 2 count. Kane got up and looked down at the toad on the ground, he went to pick him up, but then he began to fight back. Slippy began punching Kane in the gut, one hit actually caused Kane to bend forward allowing Slippy to put his hands around his head and pull down Kane fell back from that jawbreaker. Slippy thought if he should go for the cover, or go for a submission, he thought that he wasn't ready for submission use just yet. So he went to Kane jumped in the air and dropped his leg right on Kane's neck. Slippy went for the cover. The big red monster easily powered out at 1. Slippy not letting up his opportunity kept on the attack, kick after kick to the downed demon. It did not stop him from still being able to pick himself up, Kane shoved Slippy off of him. Slippy charged Kane and tackled the monster right into the midsection knocking him back down. Slippy again with the cover. This time the toad got a two count. Slippy would not let this battle end in him losing, so he got back up and rushed to Kane who then picked his leg up and drove his boot right into Slippy's face, knocking him back down. Kane went to the downed toad, picked him up and held him to his side, then he slammed his body back down to the mat causing a sharp pain in Slippy's back. Kane got up, got a good distance away from Slippy, and adjusted his glove. He kept moving his fingers as he awaited his poor victim to arise. Slippy slowly got up, he got his balance then turned around, only to get a hand clutched around his neck. Kane had a tight grip depriving Slippy of oxygen. Slippy stared into Kane's emotionless eyes, and attempted to be free but it was no use. Kane put his free hand on Slippy's back and with his strength lifted the toad up, and down he came a brutal impact with the ring mat, the blow seemed to have knocked out Slippy. Kane went for the pin.

"1!2!3!" DING! DING! DING!

"Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion: Kane!" Kane's music enveloped the arena and Kane went to reclaim his title, he put the belt on his shoulder, then as he did at the beginning he slammed his arms down to call upon hell fire from the corners. Kane then made his way out of the ring and to the locker room, Slippy just gaining conscience just now. He lifted his head and saw Kane leaving the arena, Slippy then just laid his head back down on the mat, and kept there for a while.

**(BACK TO STAR FOX)**

The three looking at the TV honestly saw Slippy's loss coming.

"Well, at least he wasn't completely destroyed, it could've been much worse." said Krystal, Fox got off the couch then spoke

"True. Well looks like I'm up next." said Fox since he was the only one who didn't get a match yet. Krystal followed him to the door.

"Good luck out there!" She said with a big smile on her face. Right before he went out the door, he turned around to face her.

"Thanks Krystal. This one's for you." he turned around and exited the room closing the door behind him. Krystal sighed and went back to Falco who was not quite asleep, but not quite awake. Krystal went to the kitchen to make her bird friend some coffee to help him sober up. She did so while humming her theme "Miss Murder" and keeping an eye on the TV. After a while she poured the hot beverage into a mug, grabbed it by the handle and went to Falco.

"Oh Falco, time to wake up." She said to bird with closed eyes

"I'm not asleep, I'm just resting my eyes." Krystal pulled up a coffee table towards where Falco was, and placed the coffee on the table.

"Make sure you drink that." Falco opened one eye to see the coffee.

"It better not be decaf." After he said that, there was a knock on the door . She went and answered it, it was Slippy.

"Why in the hell would they have me face a champion first!?" Slippy went to the TV and sat on the ground, grumbling to himself, he began waiting for Fox. Krystal found her spot on the couch, and they waited.

**(BACK TO THE RING)**

"This match is set for one fall!" The lights dimmed, fans cheered in the darkness. After a while the sound began to quiet down. Everyone in the arena waiting for what was going to happen. After the mood was set, the silence was broken by pyros from the both sides of the entrance stage, 3 to be exact the first blast was blue, then red, and last green, instantly after the triple blasts Fox's theme began to fill the stage, and his titantron video on the huge screen. (Fox's theme is "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against) Fox came out his head down, he could hear the intensity of the crowd's cheers. He kept his head down, then slowly picked his head up, took a deep breath and made his way to the ring. "Making his way to the ring, from the Lylat System, Fox McCloud!" On his way to the ring, he adjusted his gloves, he was wearing his attire from SSBB (Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) Normally Fox was a chill guy who would take his missions very seriously. So he took this following match as serious as he would a mission, he went through his tactics in his head. He stepped on the stairs in the corner, and stopped on the apron. Fox hoisted himself onto the top of the corner and looked around to the massive, loud crowd. He jumped into the ring and faced the entrance and awaited his opponent. Then his theme began to play, he was a rather famous superstar, one you loved, or hated._** "I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world! Come on! Bring it** **on!"** _"And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing 213 pounds. Dolph... Ziggler!" Ziggler showed up on the stage with a shiny silver jacket on, he looked at Fox with a smug look on his face. He slicked his hair back and made his way to the ring. When he was right out side the ring he pointed to himself and shouted to Fox

"I am Dolph Ziggler!" Fox kept his serious expression as he saw Dolph enter the ring. They both moved back and forth waiting for the bell to ring. DING! DING! DING! Right out of the gate Dolph immediately started pounding on Fox, punch after punch, backing him into the corner. Dolph kept the hitting, while Fox kept his hands up to block the blows. Eventually Fox got tired of getting hit, so with his might he put his hands on Dolph's shoulders and slammed him into the mat, Dolph rolled backwards and was back onto his feet. He kept his body low ready to strike or defend. Fox moved in closer, but then Ziggler slipped behind him hands around Fox's waist. Fox grabbed Dolph's right arm, and pried his arm off, and slipped out of the hold. Fox then got a hold of Ziggler by his head, he brought Dolph's head down onto his lifting knee, causing Ziggler to fall to ground. Fox picked him up, and irish whipped Dolph into the ropes. Ziggler ran back and Fox grabbed on of his legs and let the show off fall to his face. Fox went for the pin and got a 1 count. Fox got up and waited for Dolph to get up as well. Once they were both up, the two began exchanging punches to each others faces. After Dolph's got his third hit on Fox, the vulpine got Ziggler's head and headbutted him causing him to stagger back a few feet, and turn his back to Fox. Seeing his opportunity Fox rolled up Dolph for a pin, but it backfired, Dolph rolled back onto his feet and quickly dropkicked Fox. Ziggler reluctantly went for the pin but Fox kicked out at 1. Ziggler tried gaining control over Fox, before he could get up but Fox was to quick and stood immediately up. Ziggler dashed at Fox with a clothesline but Fox ducked causing Ziggler's momentum to turn him fully around. Fox got Dolph by the waist lifted him up and dropped him on his knee, that atomic drop caused Dolph to stumble. Once he turned around Fox kicked him in the gut, and grabbed his head in his arms, clutching around the show off's neck. Fox kicked his leg back and with the momentum of the kick forward, drove Dolph's head into the mat. Right after the vicious DDT, Fox hooked Ziggler's leg.

"1!2!" The show off got his shoulder up, Fox got a little irritated at this, but then he remembered: this fight just started. Fox kicked Dolph on his side, causing him to flip to his stomach. Fox clutched Ziggler in the same hold he had him in earlier, he was thinking another DDT, but it didn't work so easily this time. Ziggler began pounding Fox into his side, one hit caused Fox to lose his grip, then Ziggler slipped out lowered his body and picked up Fox in a fireman's carry. Ziggler wasted no time in throwing the fox forward and lifting both knees, the impact left Fox winded and to the ground. Dolph then dropped his elbow, quickly got up and dropped again, got up, dropped his elbow, got up, dropped his elbow. Each time his elbow made contact with the vulpine's body, the more he began paining more. After 6 consistent elbow drops, Ziggler paused looked around at the audience jumped a few feet in the air and his elbow came crashing down on Fox's body. Ziggler did a nonchalant cocky cover. The ref called it

"1! 2!" Fox threw the show off off his body. Fox sat up, only to get a big boot straight to his face by Dolph. Dolph then began "showing off" to the crowd by slicking his hair back then extend his arms like he normally does. Fox grabbed put his hand to his face and tried gathering himself on the ground. Once Dolph was finished showing off, he picked up Fox and whipped him into the farthest corner. He left Fox leaning there for a while, then he shouted:

"I am Dolph Ziggler!" He ran to the corner leaped high into the air and collided his body with Fox, Fox began to fall forward, but before he could Ziggler jumped again, got his leg right above Fox's neck and essentially sat his body down, it was an excellent leg drop bulldog, or as other fans would like to call it a Fameasser. Ziggler went for the pin. He was sure that Fox would be done.

"1! 2!" Somehow Fox was able to kick out much to Dolph's dismay. He began to shout at the fox on the ground, stuff like "you are nothing!", "I'm the show off!", and "No one likes you!" This only fueled Fox's dedication to beat Dolph. Dolph kept shouting as he watched Fox stumble to his feet. Once he was up Dolph attempted to kick Fox in the gut, but Fox caught his leg. Looked at Ziggler and said to him:

"Shut the hell up!" He dropped Dolph's leg and kicked Dolph right in the gut causing him to bend over, Fox ran to the ropes and as he came back he dropkicked Dolph right on the side of his head, dropping him instantly. Fox got on his knees and looked around at the loud cheering audience. He kept looking around in awe, because he never actually realized how many people were witnessing him in this battle. He thought, and realized how much MORE people were watching on TV sets, all over this world and apparently all over dimensions, since the team was able to watch it every week. It was actually a little mind blowing thinking about it. Fox let out a big grin, and was going to turn around and finish his opponent, but the time he wasted admiring the situation he was in, Ziggler got up from the ground. Ziggler jumped and slithered his arm around Fox's neck. Feeling his arm was a huge reality check for Fox, he should've known better than get distracted by all of this. Luckily Fox reacted fast enough and through Dolph back before he can hit his Zig Zag. Fox quickly turned around and kicked Dolph in the stomach again, Fox got a hold of Ziggler's head, he looked around the audience and knew it was time to end this. Fox jumped up, brought a single knee up to Dolph's face. Fox left his feet and let gravity do it's job, and impacting Ziggler's face against Fox's knee. Dolph flew a couple of feet into the air and collided with the mat. Fox quickly went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" DING! DING! DING!

"Here is your winner: Fox McCloud!" Fox couldn't believe he had done it, but he just did. The crowd went crazy and Josh and John were exclaiming what they thought of the fight. Fox went to the corner post and lift his fists into the air, and was breathing heavily. He looked at Ziggler trying to get up. Fox went to the show off, looked at him and shouted:

"I am Fox McCloud!" Fox then left the ring and made his way backstage, Ziggler just looked in disbelief.

"Well folks there you have it, that's this episode of SmackDown!" said Josh

"Aw, so it's over!? I was hoping for more Star Fox." said John

"Well don't freight John, they'll be back, there is no way in hell Vince can't give them contracts after those amazing performances!" JBL looked at Josh a little irritated

"You better be damn right."

"Good night everybody!"

**(BACK IN THE ROOM)**

"I knew he would win!" exclaimed Krystal with a smile. Falco looked at Slippy

"Looks like I owe you 5 bucks huh?" Slippy replied

"You know it!" The 3 kept sitting there talking about there matches.

"So why did you pick a Superkick as your finisher, Krystal?" asked Falco. Krystal shrugged and spoke.

"Well Falco, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, Shawn Michaels is also one of my favorite wrestlers. So I don't think he'll mind if I borrow it." Falco nodded then spoke

"I wasn't able to pull off my finisher, but I can assure it will be amazing." The trio kept talking for a while then a knock on the door, also the phone in the room began ringing.

"How long has that phone been there?" asked Falco. Krystal went to answer the phone which was located in the kitchen. And Falco answered the door. It was Fox

"And THAT is how its done Falco." Said Fox as he entered the room.

"Screw you!" The Fox made his way to the couch and Falco followed him

"Understood." said Krystal hanging up the phone. "Guys, Mr. McMahon wants to see us immediately." Fox looked at Krystal then he spoke

"You heard the lady guys, let's pay the boss a little visit." The four began their way to McMahon's office for the final verdict on their contracts.

**Well that took some time didn't it!**

**In case your wondering the answer is yes, I did make Slippy's fight short on purpose. **

**What do you think?**

**I should've probably said this before but champions:**

**WWE- CM Punk**

**World Heavyweight- Kane**

**Intercontinental- Wade Berrett **

**United States- Antonio Cesaro**

**Tag Team- Primo & Epico**

**Divas- Kaitlyn **

**Until next time**

**PEACE!**

**-D.K.**


	5. Aftermath

The four left their room, took a left and made their way down the long corridor. While walking there were two men in referee shirts talking to each other. Fox asked them:

"Excuse me, do you know where Mr. McMahon's office is?" One man turned around and saw it was the Star Fox team

"Uh, yeah just continue down this hallway, take the next right, and it's the second door on the left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." said the fox as he and his team continued on. They turned right, passed the first door, and stopped at the second door which had "Mr. McMahon" written in huge gold letters. The team could see why they couldn't have miss it. Fox picked up his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a raspy voice from the other side of the door. Fox opened the door to see a big office room with a bunch of wrestling memorabilia, a flat screen TV, a bench press set, and in the farthest corner was behind his desk smiling at the team. He began to speak in his raspy voice.

"Ah! Star Fox! Just the people I needed to see! Please! Please! Have a seat!" The team walked up to the four folding chairs in front of McMahon's desk. "So I saw your matches, and..." He paused for a little, the 4 were practically on the edge of their seats to see what the boss had to say. "... I was impressed." all four let out a sigh of relief at the exact same time "So now we need to discuss contracts. I'll go one by one." He looked at Fox first. "Your match was Ziggler was quite impressive, back and forth it went. I had told myself if you had lost to Ziggler, you would get no contract! But here." Vince pulled out a paper and pen and handed it to Fox. The contract was very lengthy and had the normal stuff like rules, polices, times, commitment, etc. Fox looked to his team and they were all smiling to him and getting a thumbs up from Slippy. Fox then signed his name on the paper, meaning he was an official WWE wrestler. "Great! Next you!" he pointed to Falco, "I like the way you perform in the ring, pretty stunning." Falco smiled taking in the boss's compliments, as if his arrogance wasn't big enough. "However, you did lose, to a submission of all things!" Falco just shrugged

"Eh, what are you going to do?"

"I should not hand over this contract. But I want to see more of you, here!" McMahon handed over a contract that was the exact same as Fox's

"Sweet." He grabbed the pen from Fox and quickly signed his name, then quickly looked over the contract. He saw a rule that said drinking alcohol was prohibited during working hours, this made Falco cuss under his breath.

"Next you!" he pointed to the only female in the room. he looked at her for a while than spoke "You were probably the best looking fighter in that ring than any other diva in a long time." This caused the vixen to smile. "Just keep that up and sign here please." Krystal grabbed the paper and the pen from the avian who was still in disbelief due to the alcohol rule. She signed her name gracefully, then looked over to Fox. They smiled at each other.

"Alright I believe that is it, next Monday Night RAW, you will be guests on MizTV. Now be gone" The three looked at the last member who wasn't mentioned.

"Uh sir? You forgot me." spoke Slippy, McMahon looked at the toad, he thought for a while.

"Hmmm, well your match was short, and I didn't see much..." He thought for a little bit more "Well, I guess we're low on jobbers." Vince handed the contract to the toad, he wasn't pleased with becoming a jobber, but it seemed like there was no other choice. he signed the contract. "Now get out, or your fired!" The four rose each saying their thanks as they exited the office. Once back in the hall way they began some idle chat as they made their way back to the room. Once they were in front of their room Fox remembered something he completely forgot about

"Oh man! I almost forgot about Edge and Christian's gift." Krystal and Slippy knew what he was talking about, but a Falco had no idea

"What gift?" the team entered the room and Fox went into the kitchen and saw the box on the table in the kitchen.

"This gift." he said to Falco

"Well don't just stand there, open it!" Fox gave Falco an irritated look, and began untying the bow, and then he removed the top of the box. "Well what is it?" asked Falco Fox reached into the box and he pulled out a kazoo, but no ordinary kazoo it was gold painted and on the top it had "Star Fox" written on it in blue letters. Fox chuckled.

"I should have know." The team looked at this instrument, and Falco was not impressed, but didn't say anything. Fox placed the kazoo back into the box and set it to the side

"Well that was nice." said Krystal. Fox nodded then he heard his stomach growl, then the rest of the teams' stomachs did.

"Oh man I'm starving!" said Falco. Fox then spoke

"I think we all are Falco, I'll see what's in the fridge." He made his way and the went to the living room and flipped on the TV. And then the 3 began bickering about what to watch. Fox opened the fridge and saw it was full of food. He looked around in the fridge and then spoke. "How about BLT sandwiches?" the team all agreed with that decision, and Fox grabbed the pack of bacon and went to cook it. The other 3 still kept bickering

"I want to watch Spongebob." said Slippy

"No way! Fear Factor is much better." said Falco

"Guys, 1000 Ways To Die is on though." said Krystal the 3 kept at it as Fox just laughed silently to himself and continued cooking.

**(MEANWHILE IN THE LYLAT SYSTEM, ON THE GREAT FOX)**

It has been 4 days since the 4 members have gone missing, and ROB has been in panic mode the whole time. Katt, however took full advantage of her team's absence. The TV was all hers, she had to share with no one, there was no Falco to give her lip, and most importantly, she can wake up whenever she damn well chooses to. Today at this exact time she was just watching TV, trying to catch up with The Walking Dead. Then entered ROB, still in a rush like he was for the past days, he looked at Katt on the couch and spoke in his monotone robot voice

"Have you even been looking for them?" Katt glared over to the robot, she may have had all this freedom, but ROB was a constant nuisance.

"ROB, you act like I care." she went back to looking at the TV

"I hope you realize the seriousness in this matter." Katt looked at the robot and spoke

"Why don't you tell Peppy or Pepper that they're missing."

"No, that would be ruinous, we must find them ourselves before anything really bad happens." he went to back to his monitors to do what he's been doing for 3 days, pointless searching. Katt, still on the couch used the remote and opened the TV's recorded shows list to see what to watch. The TV always put the last recorded show on the top of the list, and Katt couldn't help but chuckle at the show that was recorded last.

"Friday Night Smackdown. I can't believe the team still watches wrasslin." She had never seen WWE before, she thought maybe to watch it later in the future but never got around to it. She thought this was a perfect opportunity to check it out. She would also unwillingly find out the locations of her teammates. She thought and decided she wasn't going to do it. She deleted the show, and the only clues on her teams location.

**(BACK TO STAR FOX)**

Each member of the team had a well made BLT sandwich in hand, and decided on a show to watch: World's Dumbest... The four just sta, eating, laughing, chating, and just enjoying life right there in their V.I.P. room, they knew this WWE thing would be totally worth it. After a couple of episodes, and delicious sandwiches, it was late and the team decided it was time for sleep. Right next to their TV, there was a hallway, going straight was one room, take a left there was another room, and another one to the right side. Each complete with a king size bed and personal bathrooms. Slippy took the room straight forward, and Falco made his way to the room on the right. Krystal made her way to the room to the left, but she turned around to see Fox trying to get comfortable on the couch, he knew she would want the room and he was more than happy to give her the room all to herself. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? Sleep in my room, with me? She knew it sounded awkward, and even though they've been "dating", it really wasn't official. By "dating" it's more like hanging out, but in in their own minds they felt like it was them in some sort of romantic situation, but played the facade as "friends". They wanted each other, and they each had no idea of it. They haven't even had their first kiss, on the lips, yet, it was just cheeks. Krystal knew she had to break this mask, she wanted him, she wanted him to love her, which he did, but hasn't had the guts to say anything. Just "wanna hang out?". She would ask him to come accompany her in her room, and they could just be the only two people in the world, and she wanted to admit her true feelings for him. She knew it had to be done.

"Fox?" The vulpine lifted his head from the couch and looked at Krystal with his emerald green eyes, the eyes that captivated Krystal ever since she first laid eyes on him. All she needed to do was ask, that's all, but it was much harder than she thought. Nervousness crept upon the vixen, as it always did every single time she would speak what he wanted to hear from the vixen he loved. Fox spoke.

"Yes Krystal?" There it was, the butterflies have risen inside of the vixen. Just say it, she thought. She thought all she needed to do was say it. Then she spoke.

"Goodnight Fox" She began feeling pain inside of her. Fox smiled and spoke back

"Goodnight Krystal." She masked a fake smile and made her way to the room, once in she sat on the edge of her bed. Tears now started to form in the vixen's eyes. She quickly wiped them away, she didn't deserve to cry over this, it's her fault the two aren't expressing their love for each other at this moment. She went to the drawer next to the bed, full of clothes. She grabbed some black pajama pants, and a grey tank top. She quickly changed into the clothes and slipped under the covers, still having some tears in her eyes. she wiped them away and thought it's not like it's the end of the world, there was still tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, and the day after, and the day after. She drifted away to sleep, mind still focused on Fox, then was fully asleep. Fox in the living room, thought about going to Krystal's room, and talk with her, and he thought of expressing his love to her. But he figured she was already asleep, this time it was Fox's turn to tear up. He quickly wiped them away, and thought he can try tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after, or the day after, or the day after, or the day after, or the day after...

**Wow, the mood of that escalated quickly...**

**This was really a filler chapter really, and just clarifying the point in Fox and Krystal's relationship at the moment.**

**OK, time to work on the next chapter.**

**PEACE**

**-D.K.**


	6. Monday Night RAW! Pt 1: MizTv

The weekend**.** The time for Star Fox to relax? Not in the life of a wrestler! It was mostly exercise, working out, eating healthy, and work on technique. This went on for Saturday, and Sunday. Monday had come and Monday Night RAW was live. I t was sold out, like usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're watching the longest weekly episodic show on television. Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole, along with Jerry "The King" Lawler."

"Hello everyone!"

"So before we start, King, did you see Star Fox's debuts last Friday?" The King exclaimed

"Of course Cole, and I was impressed, I sure hope they are here today."

**_"AWEEEEESOME!" _**The Miz came out in a suit, and he made his way to the ring that was decorated for MizTv.

"Welcome to the must see talk show in the WWE history! Welcome to this edition of MizTv!" The crowd let lose as they watched Miz in his suit, pacing the ring which had 5 chairs in Miz put the mic to his mouth and spoke. "Last Friday was the debut of a group, a group known as Star Fox" the crowd cheered showing how much they really like this new group. "I will admit it was impressive for a bunch of new faces, just picking up some victories like that, oh wait a couple did lose didn't they?" he kept walking around "Now I'm not the boss of this company, but if I was, they would get no contracts. But it appears the real boss has made his decision," he paused a little, he looked over to the entrance. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for WWE newest superstars, Team Star Fox!" The crowd got insane people started standing up and awaited the team. (Star Fox's theme song is "Animals" by Nickleback) Fox walked out followed by Krystal, then Slippy. Falco excitedly flew out of the back stage being as charismatic as possible. The group of 4 walked to the ring, Fox walking casually, Krystal walking gracefully, Slippy walking with swagger in his step, and Falco walked to the beat of the song. The four were dressed in their same attires during their debut matches. They made it to the ring and looked to the audience. The all entered the ring, and would all put their hands up. Once the music stopped, The Miz gestured to the group to take a seat in one of the chairs that were there, in the chairs were also mics, so they can speak. Fox sat closest to the Miz, then Krystal, Falco, and last Slippy, Miz took a seat. The crowd stopped making noise so they may talk. "So, Star Fox eh? Let me ask, oh wait, first I want to congratulate you guys on getting a spot on the roster. The team smiled and nodded. "Ok so what was it like in a WWE match." Fox spoke first

"Well Miz, it was an honor first off to get a chance for a spot in this great company. I'll tell you it seems like being a professional wrestler is not as easy as it seems."

"It's not, uh Fox? Is it?" Fox nodded. "You know I was watching your match and it seems like you've seen combat before, explain." Fox began explaining what Star Fox was, and how they would travel the spaces and take down their targets.

"It's no easy task Miz."

"Oh, I've flown a jet before, I'm pretty sure I can join Star Fox." everyone laughed at this statement. "Ok, how about you Miss Blue? I believe your name is Krystal?"

"Yes that's right, Miz."

"You were pretty impressive in your match against the Glamazon, and that superkick! Impactful! Shawn is running for his money!"

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can be compared to a legend yet." said Krystal, flattered by Miz's complement.

"Oh Krystal, anyone can be compared to a legend, just look at me. I'm on par with at least half of the WWE Hall of Fame." The four, and the crowd chuckled at Miz's egotistical comment.

"Mr. Miz, your ego is showing." said Krystal

"Dude, put that thing away there are like, children here." spoke Slippy jokingly.

"You think I'm joking around?, I'll prove it if I have to. A match right here. You want some of me, huh frog?" said Miz as he pointed straight to Slippy, who was not OK with being called a frog

"I'm a toad!"

"Really? Really? You're going to yell at me? For getting your species wrong, really? How about I face you right here, right now?" Falco broke in

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if anyone deserves a match right now, it's the sickest avian around the block. Me!"

"Really!? You!? You lost to Swagger! you pose no threat!" Falco dropped his mic and quickly stood from his chair, causing Miz to stand up too.

"I'll show you!" Falco made his way to Miz, but his 3 teammates held him back. The heat between the two seemed to have come out of nowhere, but what do you expect with these two with egos the size of Mars. The crowd would like nothing more than a fight right now, Fox was finally able to calm Falco. He began to speak

"Falco, you need to learn how to calm down! We were for one show, and your already doing what you do best." he picked up his mic from the ground

"Your going to tell me to get calm? Fox he deserves a beating." Fox was about to speak then a theme song began to play, someone had the nerve to interrupt MizTv. It was none other than IC champion Wade Barrett. With the belt around his waist, and mic in hand, wearing his Barrett Barrage shirt and red trunks. Everyone in the ring turned to see Barrett.

"Well, well, well. Look who made it to the big leagues." said Wade jokingly, the crowd booing his presence. "I must say I am impressed, but yet at the same time not." Wade stopped walking at the halfway point from entrance to ring. "And I'm not impressed because look at this." he held up his belt. "I'm a champion, and you Star Bastards will never be one. Just letting you know now, you might as well leave this company before I break your faces." Falco began to speak furiously into his mic.

"Well why don't you come up here, and I can give you the definition of ass kicking!" Wade laughed

"You expect me to be intimidated by you? Why don't you fly back to your nest little birdy."

"Why don't come up here and say it to my face? You crumpet stuffing bitch!" Wade looked at Falco with anger in his eyes, then another theme began playing and another face entered the scene. It was the Swiss sensation and USA champion, Antonio Cesaro. The crowd booed him too.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am here to issue a challenge to the fox in the ring." Fox looked a little confused. he looked at Cesaro and pointed to himself. "Yes you, Your match with Ziggler was quite a match, but I must prove how much more dominant I am than you." Fox began to speak

"You want some of this? Well come get it."

"Hey whoa! whoa! Where the hell did you come from! This is my time Cesaro! I'm the only champion here to make a statement." spoke Wade

"Why the hell are you 2 even here, this is my talk show!" All at once everyone began clamoring about matches, and insults went flying left and right, after a while...

"Excuse me!" The crowd let out a huge boo "Excuse me!" Out walked out GM of RAW Vicki Guerrero. "Excuse me! But I will not tolerate all of this.." the crowd still booing loudly. "Excuse me! I will not tolerate this match making without my say. So I have decided the following match will be Fox and Falco vs. Wade Barrett and Antonio Cesaro!"the crowd got excited, but neither Barrett or Cesaro looked happy. Fox looked at his team mate and life long friend, and they nodded to each other.

"Well what are you ladies waiting for? Come and get it! The ass kicking is on me!" spoke Fox. The two foreigners made their way as Miz, Slippy, and Krystal grabbed the chairs in the ring and got out.

"Wow Cole! Tag team action!" exclaimed the King

"Yes Jerry this exciting match that was just made will take place live! Next!" Fox and Falco mad their way to the corner that was closer to the entrance and talked about who was going to go first. They had decided Falco would go first, seeing this Barrett went first on the opposite corner. The two got pumped, and their partners got on the apron next to the corner ready for any moment to get tagged in. Krystal and Slippy were observing the match from outside the ring, and The Miz went to Cole and Jerry to commentate to the match as well.

"Miz how do you feel about this match-up?" asked Cole

"Oh it's good and all, but for once I'd like to have a MizTv without some jerk interrupting me." said the Miz. The King spoke

"Well I would expect you to get use to that already, I mean it has happened most of the time."

"Jerry I don't think you understand, how can people see the most see talk show when people are always getting involved?"

"Guys the bell has rung and this match has gotten under way!" spoke Michael Cole, the two looked to the ring to commentate like they do.

"You got this guys!" said Krystal from the side of the ring. Falco and Barrett in the ring first. Barrett put his fists up in a boxer like stance and moved towards the avian. Falco light on his feet moved in too, Barrett jabbed to Falco's face but he jerked his head back so the punch would not make contact, Barrett did another jab Falco ducked under this one and quickly wrapped his arms around Barrett's waist. Falco got lifted up Barrett and launched him back with a German suplex. Falco went to the downed Barrett and pinned him, he only got a one count. Falco not wanting Barrett to retaliate, picked him up and whipped him into the corner where his partner Fox was. Falco punched Barrett in the face, then put his hand up signaling Fox to tag himself in. Fox tagged his partner's hand and was the legal man. Falco grabbed Barrett's head and performed a snapmare, leaving him in a seated position, and kept him there, he looked to Fox and he knew exactly what to do. He ran to the ropes Barrett was facing, ran back and dropkicked him in the face. Falco went on to the apron and let his partner do his work. Fox went for a pin,

"1! 2!" Barrett got his shoulder up. The two got up, Fox put his head under Barrett's arm, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him over in a northern lights suplex, from there he bridged, so it was a pin.

"1! 2!" Barrett was able to kick out. Fox was going to go for another move, but Barrett punched Fox in the gut 3 times in a row, after that he got up and, like he did in his bare-knuckle brawling days, let out a rapid succession of jabs to Fox's face. After a string of punches Wade kicked Fox in the gut, got him a DDT clutch, put Fox's arm over his head and with his strength lifted the fox and collided his body with the center of the mat, Wade rolled over into a cover

"1! 2!" Fox kicked out, Barrett grabbed Fox by the neck with both hands and picked him up, he tossed him into his corner post tagging Cesaro into the match. Barrett sent Fox running to the ropes, he ran back heading for Barrett and Cesaro. When he made it back to the two, they each pushed Fox over their bodies causing Fox to flip and land on his back into the mat. Wade made his way to the apron, as Cesaro picked fox up and delivered a hard uppercut right to the vulpine's jaw. He stumbled back a little Cesaro grabbed Fox by the legs kicked his leg out and impacted his spine into the mat, he went for the pin

"1! 2!" Fox kicked out

"Things aren't looking good for the leader of Star Fox." spoke Michael Cole

"Well Michael what did you expect, the guys weren't ready for this match, the two jerks who interrupted my show is the reason why this is happening." spoke The Miz

"Your right Miz, and now let's see if McCloud can get back in this game." spoke Cole looking back to the action. Fox still on the floor tilted his head forward and he could see Falco frantically shaking his hand signaling he wanted in. Fox rolled over and began crawling over to his partner. Cesaro saw this and grabbed Fox by the foot, Fox felt this and he rolled over and with his other foot kicked Cesaro straight in the face allowing him to get to his corner, and tag Falco. Falco ran straight to Cesaro. The avian jumped and got Cesaro's head between his legs and with one fluid motion whipped him right into the ground.

"What a hurricanrana!" exclaimed the King

"Right King and I think Falco is going for a springboard moonsault! Like he did during his match with Swagger." and that is exactly what he went for. He leaped off the top rope and descended his body onto Cesaro, unlike last Friday he actually hit the moonsault. And the fans were happy they got to see it. Falco went for the pin. Cesaro kicked out at two. Falco picked up Cesaro, got him into a DDT position. Falco raised his arm to cause the fans to cheer, without hesitation he drove Cesaro's head right into the ground. Falco flipped Cesaro to his back, and went to his corner not to tag Fox but to climb the turnbuckle. Falco looked at Fox, the two have been working together for so long that they can communicate without saying a word, it was a little weird but Fox did as Falco wanted he tapped his leg, meaning Fox was now the legal man. Falco took off from the turnbuckle and impacted Cesaro with his falling headbutt, Falco left the ring and Fox went for the cover

"1! 2!" Cesaro powered out and tried getting to his partner as fast as he could. Crawling to get away from Fox, he got to Barrett in time and tagged his hand. Barrett launched at McCloud with a clothesline, he ducked. Barrett bounced off the ropes and back to Fox, allowing him to drag his arm and impact his body into the mat. The was followed by an elbow drop from the vulpine. Fox went for the pin but Cesaro kicked out at 1. Fox quickly wrapped his arm around Wade's neck and tightly clutched. Barrett began to stand up even though Fox had his sleeper hold in tight. Once the two were up Barrett turned around and started moving backwards slamming Fox's body against the corner, and allowing Cesaro to tag himself in. Fox got off the corner and looked to Cesaro only to get another uppercut to his jaw. McCloud looked at Cesaro.

"Bad idea." he whispered to Cesaro. He grabbed Cesaro's head and delivered a hard head-butt right to his forehead, causing Cesaro to stumble then fall to his face. Fox dragged his body to the middle of the ring. He waited for Cesaro to start moving, he rolled onto his stomach and got on his knees and raised to see Fox running to him. SMACK! Right upside Cesaro's head with Fox's knee.

"Oh! Did you hear that impact from that Shining Wizard?!"

"I tell you Cole, Star Fox has got talent. And lots of it!" said the King

"Umm, hello, they can't be anymore talented then me." spoke The Miz

"Oh your so full of your self Miz! You know I can't believe that I liked you so much, what was I thinking?" said Cole

"Don't be hating on perfection."

"Oh please, if I want to see perfection I'll go to Curt Henning's grave." Now let's get back to the match. Cesaro was not stopped by the knee to the head, as he had easily kicked out of the pin Fox got him in. Cesaro got up, and Fox went for a side kick right to his gut, but Cesaro caught the leg, and twisted under it landing Fox tot the mat, it was quit e the dragon screw. Cesaro went to the downed Fox and hooked Fox's arms, with Fox's arms behind him, Cesaro stood him up, and tossed him over with the butterfly suplex. Cesaro for the pin. No good,, kick out at 2. Cesaro told the ref to speed it up for he felt like the count was too slow. Cesaro picked up Fox again and planned for a regular vertical suplex. He got Fox in the position hoisted him up, and kept him there. He kept him in the air for quite a long time, just letting the blood rush into the vulpine's brain, really showing off his strength. Fox a little dizzy now, Cesaro finally crashed Fox's body down after 35 whole seconds. The pin.

"1! 2!" Fox sure is a resilient one isn't he? Another kick out. Cesaro got up looked at the downed fox, jumped up ans wanted to stomp on Fox's chest with all his strength, but Fox rolled out of the way. Cesaro's stomp missed and Fox has little time to retaliate. So when Cesaro regained his balance, he ran and attempted a lariat, Fox ducked, ran to the ropes, ran back jumped got his knees to his face, fell to the ground and flipped him halfway across the ring. What a monkey flip. Fox rushed over and went for the pin. Cesaro kicked out at two. Fox looked at his partner, and he could see his hand out, he wanted in. Fox moved to his corner slowly, Cesaro trying to crawl to his partner. Falco tagged himself in, and Cesaro made it to Barrett in the nick of time. Falco ran to Wade and clotheslined him, Barrett quickly got up and got clotheslined again. Falco picked up Wade's head and slammed the back of his head into the mat, then he dragged him to the middle of the ring. He looked down at Barrett then to the audience. Falco smiled he flipped his body in a shooting star press style and landed on Barrett. He went for the pin.

"1! 2!" Wade kicked out. Falco picked him up then pounded his face, Wade blocked a punch, and put his fingers to Falco's eyes, and gouged at them, the ref didn't see it. As Falco stumbled to the ropes and sat on the second ropes. Wade went to him and put Falco's head underneath the top rope. Falco was trapped in the ropes, head and arms over the top ropes, and body on the second ropes. Barrett grabbed Falco's head, and brought his knees up to hit him in the face. He knee'd his face many times, until the ref's count got in the way. Wade backed up, told the ref to back off, and kicked Falco in his face causing to fall to ground. Fox, got off the apron to see if he was OK. He got to Falco picked him up asked if he was good. Once Falco clarified he was fine, he went back into the ring. Only to get pummeled by fists. Wade picked him up held him sideways, and impacted his back onto his knee. Barrett let out a cocky smile and pinned him.

"1! 2!" Like before Falco kicked out. Barrett's had enough, he'll make him see, they'll never take another drop of blood from him. it'll be Falco's end of days. Barrett noticed that Falco had got up and was running straight for him. Barrett caught Falco has he was running spun him around and slammed his body down. Winds of Change. Barrett with malice intentions pulled back on his black elbow band, to reveal a red one. The 3 other members of Star Fox looked in horror, and knew what was going to happen, as did everyone else.

"Oh no! Barrett is setting up the Bull Hammer!" shouted Michael Cole

"That's it it's over for Star Fox, might as well find them a spaceship to fly em back home." said the Miz. Barrett watched Falco patiently, as he slowly got up. Fox trying to warn his partner but it was no use. Once Falco was up Barrett grabbed his arm and pulled him in, then POW! Barrett knocked Falco down and out. Fox knew they were done, as soon as Barrett would pin Falco. Not on his watch. Barrett went for the pin,

"1! 2!" Barrett had that in the bag, then he he felt something grab him by the back of the neck, and he was tossed out of the ring. It was Fox who saved his partner. he knew Falco wouldn't be able to fight anymore, so he grabbed Falco by his arms and dragged him to their corner, and leaned him against the corner.

"Is that legal?!" Asked the King

"Who cares? It's an excellent strategy, he knew Falco is done, so he'll finish the match himself. I tell you these guys are full of surprises." said the Miz

"And the best part? This is only their second show! Who know what's ahead in the future!" said Michale Cole.

Fox got on the apron and tagged Falco's shoulder, Fox got in the ring, and Falco just fell and rolled out of the ring, onto the ground, basically unconscious. Wade got back into the ring and tagged Cesaro. Cesaro ran to Fox only to get a kick to his gut, bending him over. He ran to the ropes and dropkicked the side of Cesaro's face. Without hesitation, Fox picked him back up jumped put his knee to his face and fell causing Barrett to fall to the ground.

"1! 2! 3!" Fox got up, and exited the ring, he picked up his buddy who just regained consciousness. He looked around confused at first. Fox grabbed Falco's arm and raised it. Slippy and Krystal came up to them to congratulate them.

"We- We won?" asked Falco

"You know it buddy." responded Fox

"What a match!" exclaimed Cole

"You know it, I knew they had it in them, listen the crowd going nuts!" said the King

"Yea, they were alright, but they better stay away from me, I'll wipe the floor with them." said the Miz cockly

"I don't know after seeing that performance." The Miz then took off his mic piece then began to leave for backstage, actually he had a match next. "Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned for The Miz in action next as RAW continues!" Star Fox all left to backstage, walking backwards to see the looks on Cesaro and Barrett's faces. Barrett couldn't believe he lost. He looked down at Cesaro, he offered a hand to help him up. Cesaro grabbed his hand and they shook everyone could feel an alliance coming on. Star Fox now just at the entrance gave their last looks at the two they had just defeated. Cesaro then began to walk to exit the ring but his hand was still clutched by Barrett's. he looked at Barrett, and Barrett smiled.

POW!

_**OK! Finally got this thing done.**_

_**What time is it. 2:02 AM!? I need sleep, but like I said. Internet time is rare at my place, so I need to work on one chapter per use**_

_**You think there is a way I could post short chapters like that? I could use help from experienced writers.**_

_**Oh and don't forget they're called "reviews" not "comments"**_

_**Trust me I NEED the help.**_

_**Ok? Ok.**_

_**Next it's this episode of RAW continued, find out what happens.**_

_**Peace**_

_**-D.K.**_


	7. Monday Night RAW! Pt 2: Parties N' Twins

"Ladies and gentlemen I want to take you back to what happened earlier this evening." Spoke Michael Cole and a reply began to play "As you can see it was Newcomers, Fox and Falco vs. champions Antonio Cesaro and Wade Barrett. As you can see by this footage the two teams went all out in this match." It showed flashbacks of the highlights of the match. "Team Star Fox would then pull of what most people call an upset victory." It showed Fox hitting Cesaro with his single knee facebreaker, and pinning Cesaro for the win. "And afterwards, this what would happen." It should Barrett and Cesaro shaking hands, Cesaro walking away, but his hand was still clutched by Barrett. He turned to face Barrett with a smile on his face. POW! "And there it is, the Bull Hammer straight to Cesaro's face, completely destroying whatever partnership the two had. And now, next on RAW, The Miz in action." The Miz in the ring in his wrestling waiting for his opponent. The Miz always wears his wrestling attire underneath his suit, that way he's always ready for action. The Miz looked to the entrance then a theme began to play. "Introducing to the ring from Calgary Alberta Canada, weighing 199 pounds. Tyson Kidd!" The crowd cheered as the rookie walked out pointing out to the crowd, jogging to the ring giving hi-fives to the audience next to the ramp. At the ring he jogged up the stairs, looked out to the audience. He jumped over the top rope, and got ready for his match. DING! DING! DING!

**(BACKSTAGE WITH STAR FOX)**

The Star Fox team wear walking around the arena's backstage, planning to head back to their room.

"You guys were awesome out there!" spoke Slippy

"Thanks buddy." replied Fox

"Seriously though, you guys should go for the tag team titles!" spoke Slippy

"That is a great idea! What do you say Fox?" spoke Falco.

"Hey, calm down guys we were only here for a week, let's get some experience first. Before we start stealing titles." said Fox

"I think you would make an excellent champion, Fox." said Krystal who was on Fox's right side, he smiled.

"Yea right!" spoke a voice from behind the team turned around to see Tag Team Champions: Primo & Epico. "Don't listen to that vixen's lies, you will never have what is rightfully ours."Fox and Falco looked at each other, then back to the champions. "Ever."

"You wanna make that a bet?" asked Fox.

"You're not worth our time, let's go Primo." said Epico as the two turned and began walking away.

"Welcome to my hit list! We coming for you next!" shouted Falco at the retreating duo. The four then continued walking. It wasn't long till they ran into Vicki Guerrero, and her assistant none other than Brad Maddox.

"Ah there-" Vicki was interrupted

"You guys are!" finished Brad, Vicki had a look of annoyance "If you four would please follow me, it's something important." Brad walked in the opposite direction, as Vicki followed still annoyed. The four looked at each other then began walking. After a while, they all got to a door. Brad opened the door, what the Star Fox team saw was a bunch of wrestlers in suits some had drinks in their hands, and a bunch of tables. Above the party scene hung a banner that read: _"Congratulations to WWE'S newest members: Star Fox!" _The team looked with happiness. The wrestlers looked over to them and stared clapping for them. Practically everyone was there: Sheamus, Alex Riley, Brodus Clay, Y2J, HHH, Cena, The Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, and much more._  
_

"Hey! You broskis made it!" said Zack Ryder as he approached the team. "Come on you guys, pull up a chair, relax it's your time right now!" The four did just that, pulling up chairs and sitting around a table.

"Hey Zack, was this your idea?" asked Fox

"Nah bro, it was theirs" Hey pointed over and walking up to the group was Edge and Christian.

"I should've known." Fox said to himself

"Hey you guys, this is just something that we felt was necessary. For you guys." said Edge

"Honestly, you didn't need to do this." said Fox modestly

"Sure we did, you guys are one of the biggest things to happen in WWE for a long time." said Christian "Any way enjoy yourselves." The two left them at their table as they looked around to see people conversing, some were looking at them weirdly, probably still shocked on Star Fox's appearance. But the team just ignored that. While they sat conversing, a bunch of other wrestlers would come up to the team and ask questions and start conversations. It was good times for Star Fox.

**(BACK TO THE RING)**

"Oh my! Is Kid gonna be able to- Yes! there it is the Sharpshooter!" exclaimed Cole, in the ring Kidd had Miz in the center of the ring, and had him locked in the one and only Sharpshooter.

"Oh man! Miz has to tap, there is no way he can get out of this." As the Miz pained, he had to think fast cause he was itching to tap. But he lost a match last Firday, no way he's going down again. "Wait, what's he doing?" With his strength, Miz turned his legs, causing Kidd to turn with him. After struggling for control, Miz and Kidd were now on their backs. Miz sat up and punched Kidd in the face to make him lose his grip. As fast as he could he repositioned their legs, and now Miz had Kidd in the figure four leg lock.

"Oh my! What a counter!" exclaimed Michael Cole. And now it's Kidd who had no where to go. He had to tap. DING! DING! DING!

"Here is your winner: The Miz!"

"What a hard fought match!" said The King.

"That was defiantly one heck of a match. Anyway more to come tonight including our main event, which has been confirmed by GM of Raw: Vicki Guerrero. The main event is going to be a #1 contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Sweet! Who's fighting?"

"Hold on King, I was getting to that, it's going to be The World's Largest Athlete: The Big Show vs. The Charismatic Enigma: Jeff Hardy!"

"Oh my, I can't wait for that later on tonight." On the titantron it should backstage, it was at the party. Focusing on the Bella Twins. They looked at Star Fox from afar. The crowd knew something was going to happen. Nikki began to peak to her sister.

"Can you believe this... nonsense. I mean, what do they got that we don't" Brie answered her sister

"I'm not sure, I can safely say that they won't last long. Especially that blue one." she was talking about Krystal

"She did beat Beth."

"Beth is nothing compared to us. We can easily beat that so called "Glamazon." Which I think is not a good nick name." The two kept talking about Krystal, and they said some disrespectful stuff. Little did they know, Krystal was a telepath.

"I mean look at her-" Nikki paused looking in the direction Krystal was sitting, but she was not there. "Wh- Where did she go?" Brie looked to the spot, and she also saw she wasn't there. While they were looking, they both felt taps on there shoulders. They turned around

"Hi, I'm Krystal. Do you have a problem with me?" She raised an eyebrow at them. The twins looked at each other, Brie began to speak

"That's silly! Why would we have problems with you, I mean you're new here after all!" Krystal then replied

"Oh, Ok, cause it seemed like you had a problem with me. And if you do. Go ahead and say I don't care." The twins were confused, it's like she knew what they were thinking (cause she did). Nikki finally decided to answer

"Well since you're so curious, don't let this get to your head. You won't last here at all. So we've decided to give you the easy way out, and let you walk away now, while you have the chance." Krystal smirked

"Well Nikki, where I'm from, there is no "easy way out" so I will not walk away from you."

"I smell conflict!" the 3 turned their heads to Brad Maddox who was standing next to them the whole time. "Listen ladies, I know the perfect solution to this: a match! Krystal vs. you, Brie Bella!"

"Uh... I'm Nikki."

"Oh, sorry Nikki. You will face Krystal right now." The 3 just stood there looking at Brad. "Well what are you girls doing here get out there!" Brad casually walked away. The Bellas gave Krystal an evil glare then made their way to the ring arena. Once they were gone Fox came up to Krystal.

"There you are. I hope you haven't been causing trouble." Krystal smiled at him

"Trouble is my middle name."

"How can you have a middle name, if you don't even have a last name?" asked Fox sarcastically

"Shut up Fox." she replied with sarcasm in her voice as well. She made her way to the ring.

"Look at that Cole, a divas match!"

"And a good one at that King." _**"You can look, but you can't touch."**_From the back of the arena, the Bella's walked onto the stage wearing their red attires, theystopped, and did their little spin dance then made their way to the ring.

"Introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona. One half of the Bella Twins: Nikki Bella!" They walked up to the ring, since Nikki was fighting, she got onto the apron and flipped over the top rope into the ring. Nikki stood in wait, and soon a familiar bass tune started. Krystal walked out onto the ring, in her wrestling attire.

"And her opponent. From the Lylat System: Krystal!" She quickly slid into the ring, and the two were ready for action." DING! DING! DING! The match has begun and right out of the gate Krystal started delivering punches to the Bella, Nikki manged to get some punches in too. After a while Nikki pushed Krystal a little back and gave her a slap across the face. Krystal looked at the Bella, quite menacingly. Quickly Nikki slid out of the ring, Krystal followed her, around the ring post. Nikki slid back into the ring and Krystal slid in after her. Which allowed Nikki to gain some momentum by pounding the Vixen while she was entering the ring. Krystal pushed her away and ran for her. Nikki jumped got Krystal's head between her legs and whipped her halfway across the ring. Nikki went to the vixen who was on her back, she grabbed her head and sat her up. She moved back ran forward, grabbing Krystal's head and rolling over her neck. After the rolling neck snap, she went for the pin.

"1! 2!" Krystal kicked out. Nikki picked up Krystal and whipped her into the ropes, as she ran back she jumped and dropkicked Krystal. Nikki got up and began to stomp on Krystal. She went for another pin only getting a 2 count. Nikki stood up as well as Krystal, she ran to the vixen, but Krystal caught her with a scoop slam. Nikki's body landed near the ropes, so using the ropes she jumped up and dropped her knee on Nikki's neck. Krystal than dragged her body to the middle of the ring, sitting her up. Right to her back she landed a soccer kick, causing a bunch of pain to Nikki. Krystal laid her down and went for her first pin. Nikki kicked out at 2. Krystal grabbed her arm, picked her up, and threw her into the corner. Krystal ran and rammed her shoulder into Nikki's gut, causing her to sit down in the corner. Krystal saw her in place, she backed up a little, and ran to the corner. She put her hands on the top of the turnbuckle, and kept herself there with a handstand.

"Wow! What a display of upper body strength from Krystal. Doing a handstand on the top of turnbuckle, I don't think I can do that King." Said Michael Cole.

"I agree with that last statement Cole, and what is this proving? Krystal's just showing off now!"

"I'm pretty sure she has something nasty planned." Krystal held the handstand for a few more seconds. Finally she moved her feet forward, and with her momentum dropkicked Nikki straight in her gut.

"Oh! What a turnbuckle dropkick! Absolutely devastating!" spoke Cole. Krystal went for the pin

"1! 2!" Nikki kicked out. Krystal tried locking the Bella in a sleeper hold but she managed to slip out. Nikki got a reasonable distance away from Krystal. The two move in close and they lock up, Nikki got Krystal's head locked under her arms, she then swung to the side with a neckbreaker. Instead of going for the pin, Nikki went for the turnbuckle. She climbed it and was perched on top, waiting for Krystal to arise. Krystal began to get up slowly. Nikki waited patiently. Krystal was up and facing the opposite way Nikki was. Krystal turned around, Nikki took off, planning to hit Krystal with her cross body. What happened next can only be described by 3 words.

"Oh my God!" Now, if you think Nikki successfully hit the cross body, that's not exactly what happened. When she took off, Krystal had very little time to react, so on pure instinct she jumped, and she caught the falling Nikki with an enziguri, right on the side of her face. "Krystal caught Nikki out of the air with an enziguri kick!" shouted Michael Cole. Nikki's body flopped around after falling to the ground. Krystal crawled over to Nikki's body and hooked her leg.

"1! 2!" Somehow Nikki kicked out. Krystal was in complete shock, she thought it was time to end it. She arose and stomped her left foot, then the right one. The crowd knew where this was going and they got pumped. Brie Bella on the outside of the ring climbed the apron and started shouting to Nikki, warning her of the impending doom. Krystal kept stomping. Nikki finally got up, and Krystal with her might lashed out a kick, aiming right under her chin. But Nikki moved to the side and the kick did not make contact with the right twin. That's because, when Nikki moved Brie was in the line of fire and she got kicked so hard she flew off the apron and hit the announce table. Krystal went to the ropes and looked out to make sure she was alright, Because that's how Krystal was. While she looked out Nikki from behind got her arm in between Krystal's legs and rolled her up.

"1! 2! 3!" DING! DING! DING! The Bella's theme began to play as Nikki, as fast as she could rushed out of the ring leaving Krystal in there, in complete shock. Nikki went to her sister gave her her shoulder to lean on and the two made their way to the arena. The two looked back at the shocked vixen and laughed at her. Krystal usually was one of the most chillest persons in the world, but she did have a bit of temper that rarely come out. Needless to say: Krystal was pissed off.

"Well, that's unfortunate for Krystal." said Cole

"Yea I agree, she totally had that. No doubt she's planning revenge." Spoke the King

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I have stated before: the main event is Big Show vs. Jeff Hardy. And I have received word, that this will be a live poll for what type of match these superstars will be in. The match types are: Extreme Rules. First Blood, and Over The Top Rope. So you the live audience will get to decide. 1- Extreme Rules, 2- First Blood, 3- Over The Top Rope. So voting is open right now."

"You heard the man, vote darn you!" said the King

"Stay tuned for more Monday Night Raw."

_**And cut!**_

_**Well there is part two of Monday Night RAW!**_

_**Please Review for my sake.**_

_**And like the ever smart Cole said:**_

_**1- Extreme Rules**_

_**2- First Blood**_

_**3- Over The Top Rope**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**PEACE**_

_**-D.K.**_


End file.
